Summer Palace
"It was sunset before Rea arrived in Summer Valley where the golden palace loomed up above the village." -Rea moving to the Summer Palace. “Welcome to the Summer Palace." -King Ray greeting Rea into his luxurious home. Characteristics The Hall "Rea ascended the stairs with the footman carrying her luggage. When she reached the top, two soldiers opened the grand doors and she was led into a gorgeous hall fitted with golden chandeliers and a long yellow carpet that ran from one end to the other. Soldiers dressed in their golden and white uniforms lined the walls in perfect statue posture." The Throne Room "She was soon guided into the circular throne room where above her was a glass dome made with the season’s crest, the yellow sun. The setting sunlight shone through the windows and landed on Rea, making her red hair appear strawberry blonde. Her green eyes gazed about the room until they landed on King Ray and Queen Cresenta, sitting on their thrones, staring at her. To their left, stood Princess Starlaya and to their right, stood Prince Aster." The Dining Hall "Soon, Rea came to the yellow glass doors and entered to find nine maids laying citrine plates down at the long oak table that was blanketed by a pearl tablecloth. Candles were lit and delicious foods were set out, aromas drifting into the air." The Other Dining Room "Instead of joining the royal family in the dining hall, the recruits were directed to a smaller room on the north side of the palace. They were seated at a circular table in front of a glass wall that looked out on one of the palace gardens. Butterflies, pixies, and birds hovered around the rose bushes and trimmed hedges. Water trickled in the rocky brooks and the tiny nymphs jumped from lilypad to lilypad." The Hallways "With that, Rea started down the hallway and found the stairs Magna had told her about. They spiraled down into another hallway that was lighted with stars that hung from the ceiling. They were brilliant and blinding to look at. One wall of the corridor was all glass and Rea could see out into the dark night. Lightning bugs were visible in the evenly cut grass and a water fountain sparkled in the center of a beautiful garden." The Library "She eventually found it in the back northeast corner across from the purple conservatory.The library was stunning and something she had never experienced before. The filled walls reached towards the sky until she couldn’t hardly spot the ceiling. There were books beyond books and Rea felt quite overwhelmed by all of them. The tall glass windows were draped with dark red curtains and the soft carpet was a dark red as well. A huge fireplace sat between two oak high back chairs, warming up the dusty room." The King's Study "It was a circular room with only sky view windows and shelves of books lining the walls. An oak desk sat in the center with stacks of papers and folders piled on top. Surprisingly, there was a large amount of dust in the room. Almost as if the maids never bothered to come clean it. Aster flicked on the lamp, flooding golden light across the papers scattered atop the desk. He sat down in the leather chair..." Rea's Room "At last, Magna opened a yellow door with a sun on it to Rea’s room and Rea walked in to find a surprise. The whole room was decorated according to the things she was interested in. There were several bookshelves that lined the walls filled with Elven classics she had loved to read while growing up. There was a great big fireplace made out of all kinds of jewels that sat across from her blue canopy bed. There were colorful lanterns that hung down from the jeweled ceiling, shining all kinds of different colors about the room. In a corner was a glass vanity with several sets of makeup Rea had never imagined there could be. There were boxes made entirely out of jewels that contained hats and jewelry and scarves and shoes. The closet happened to be ten feet long with one side containing exquisitely fancy dresses and the other consisting of training uniforms. The best part of the whole room was the long bay window with a padded yellow cushion and hundreds of soft pillows. It looked like the perfect place to settle down and read a book, or to look up at the stars through the available telescope." Resin's Room "Sure enough, she found one with a pink and blue buttercup in the center. Rea cautiously opened the door and saw, even in the darkness, a magical room of springtime. Tree trunks grew out of the hardwood floor, their leafy branches crawling around the petaled walls. Vines of every kind hung down from the ceiling, colorful flowers blooming on them. Pots of hydrangeas, dragon snaps, roses, lilies, etc. were placed in every crook and cranny. Instead of Resin having a closet, a huge oak armoire was propped up against one wall with branches spewing out from it, hangers of clothes swaying on them. The floor was shaped like the rings inside a tree trunk and Resin slept up high in a hammock made of green leaves. The flowery stained glass window was open and a light breeze blew into the chamber." Rainy's Room "Rea quietly walked down the hall to the door beside hers. This one had a blue raindrop on it and when Rea glanced at the room she found a world of water and mist. The floor was made of teal sand and the walls were of crystal coral. The bed didn’t have a canopy, but it was made out of soft seaweed and dewdrops. The vanity was made out of seashells and pearls. Bubbles floated around the room, shining orbs of light. The glass windows were shaped like cobwebs with intricate patterns carved into them. There were several bowls of fish scattered about the room. It was just as enchanting as Rea’s room..." Starlaya's Room Information coming ASAP The Training Grounds Information coming ASAP History * During the Tiven Wars, King Ray had an extravagant army that fought the enemies. * The library contains scroll docs that contains valuable information and pieces of history. * The King's Study also contains private information that only nobles and councilors are allowed to see. Notable Residents * King Ray: Ruler of Summer * Queen Cresenta * Prince Aster: Trainer of the recruits * Princess Starlaya: Other trainer * Magna: Rea's private maid * Rea Angelway: Recruit * Resin Flowerbow: Recruit * Rainy Dripperdrop: Recruit * Dusty Cloudburst: Recruit * Barkley Branchwood: Recruit * Shang Ashtin: Recruit Category:Summer Valley